


You three are really something, huh?

by BlooBlu



Series: Crime doesn't usually mean love [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And Roman is dramatic af, Cats, Her name is sweetie, M/M, Minor Injuries, Oh right Logan is bribed with crofters, Past Relationship(s), Theft, Totally not me inserting my own spoiled cat/baby, University, Well to the cat anyway, Yeah there's a cat, i feel like there's more, not at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlooBlu/pseuds/BlooBlu
Summary: Roman and Remy are enablers of bad habits.Logan isalsoan enabler of bad habits, given the right motivation.Why not go steal stuff in the middle of the night, amirite?
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Crime doesn't usually mean love [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584493
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	You three are really something, huh?

"We should go on a heist, babes."

Logan does not genuinely regret introducing Remmington to his childhood friends. They're all important parts of his life and he loves them like a family.

However, his friendship with Remy most certainly could have used _less_ enablers, not _more._ And that is exactly what Roman is, regardless of what he might try to convince you of. So, when Remy proposes dangerous, (typically illegal) activities for their group, Roman almost always-

"Hell yes!!! Something bold and daring, yet sly and perfectly executed- we will need blueprints, armor, and-"

...wholeheartedly agree without a single moment of consideration.

"...uh. Well that's nice and all hun, but I was thinking more like we go steal some stuff from that place downtown that always says it's not an off-brand Walmart but is _totally_ an off-brand Walmart."

"Oh. That works too. But what do you even want to steal, if not some corrupt ruler's supply of blood diamonds and dirty money?"

"I dunno! Just bring a big coat and we'll figure it out when we get there? They don't even put those little tags on stuff to stop you from stealing it, their budget is so low. They have like, a 14 year old for a greeter. No one will stop us."

"Must I remind you both you are discussing theft, and _spontaneous, unplanned theft_ at that?"

It's not that Logan is against the idea at all, he's talked his way out of more speeding tickets and ran away from more arrests for vandalism than he can remember off the top of his head. (Though he has it marked down somewhere, to remind Remy of just how much he owes him.) But they gathered here to _study,_ (well, Remy and Logan are studying, Roman is mostly moral support) and he would like to _finnish_ said study session, first. It's hard enough to avoid distractions like television and music and stupid, completely random _dance competitions_ with Roman here, and if they leave the dorms entirely they'll never get through this book, let alone the entire reading list.

"C'mooooooon, lolo! We need some excitement here, since you never let me bring Em over!"

"I let Emile visit whenever he wishes, I simply draw the line at you two making out in our living room- especially when Emile has an apartment of his own, and _you_ have a bedroom perfectly out of sight."

"Like I said, babe. Anyways- you still have that trenchcoat for your 10th doctor cosplay, right? The one that actually has a bunch of false pockets and hidden compartments?"

"Yes, but it is not meant for _petty thievery,_ the materials alone cost me-"

"Wonderful! Logan, you truly have an excellent collection of costumes and accessories- if you let us you that coat, we would be ever so thankful- we could probably even sneak a few jars of that jam you like with it-"

"Eight minutes. You both have eight minutes to arrange adequate disguises for yourselves, and if you aren't at the door by the end of that time I'm leaving and taking the car keys with me."

. . .

They end up with quite the haul, afterwards. To avoid suspicion, Logan did actually buy some of the larger things they couldn't hide on their persons - some tubs of icecream and two bottles of wine. 

Otherwise, they ran into no trouble.

...well. _Almost_ no trouble.

"Remy- Rem! Remy there's- there is a _cat!_ "

"What? Like a cat plush or something? If it's not too big just grab it, Ro-"

" _No,_ I mean a _live, meowing kitten!_ Right there- you see that top shelf?"

Logan was still in the food department, but Remy and Roman had run off to the toy section almost immediately. So far they had amassed a sizable collection of beanie babies and those toy cars that don't come in a box or any packaging at all, for some reason. It's not like they even really _wanted_ them, it was mostly for the fun.

"...holy shit. How'd it get in here? I mean, it definitely looks like a stray, but wouldn't someone notice that kinda thing?"

"...at 11pm on a Tuesday?"

"...fair enough. C'mon give me a boost babe- don't give me that look, show me those guns, you say you have to carry heavy crates and stuff all the time, right?"

"Yes, but your shoes are _filthy-_ "

"Don't trash these sneakers, they've gotten me through some tough times."

"Ugh, just be quick about it, alright?"

. . .

"Where in the _hell_ did you two get a cat!? I left you alone for _ten minutes!_ What if it's sick? And now it's _in my car-_ "

"But look at it, Logan! She's dirty, and her back leg moves funny, it's clearly injured- we had to help!"

Roman, from his position in the passenger seat, held the kitten up to Logan's face. They weren't moving yet, which is about the only reason he doesn't begin yelling again, but also…

It _is_ clearly hurt. And it's left eye isn't in great shape either. This creature is very worn down, even if it's clearly not even 6 months old yet. It was blatantly shivering, and anxiously clawing at the backs of Roman's hand.

...they should at the very least see a veterinarian, before finding it a home.

. . .

She is apparently about 4 months old, with no chip or other identification. So likely no owner, or if there was, they likely abandoned the litter of their own cat. Her left hind left had a small, but thankfully clean fracture, and her eye was infected, but could be cleared up with some drops administered every day for 2 weeks.

The three of them agreed that they would keep and care for the kitten until it was completely healthy, and at least somewhat trained.

Sweetie, as Roman affectionately called her- was very shy, and generally not… happy, around people. They couldn't just throw her at a stranger and expect it to work out, so there would be a trial period, to see if she could really make a decent pet at all. If not, they would… figure something out.

Remy made Logan agree to all of these terms, though it's not like he was too hesitant about it all. Sweetie was loud, now that she'd had some food and wasn't in immediate danger or pain, but is also… very adorable. Truly, one of the cutest tabbys Logan has ever seen.

. . . 

Sweetie is the most _manipulative, sly, and evil _tabby Logan has ever met.__

__He was resting on the couch, as she had seized his bed under control for the past few hours, laying directly in the middle, so that it was impossible for him to lay down on the small twin without laying on her._ _

__She'd gotten much bigger in the past six months, (because really, they were never going to just get rid of her in the first place) and was according to Roman, "a big whiny baby."_ _

__Sweetie constantly yells for attention when she does not have it for more than a few moments, so absolutely _spoiled_ with nice food and treats to the point where anything less is completely unacceptable, and never plays with her _actual_ toys - but rather _anything else at all._ Ties, shoes, cups, blankets, electronics- they're all fair game to her._ _

__And now- _now_ she has truly committed a foul crime._ _

__Logan _was_ lying peacefully on his back, but , _now_ he has a twelve-pound nuisance sitting on his chest, purring louder than a heater in the winter, and completely stopping him from reaching for the tv remote on the coffee table._ _

__And the television was _somehow_ on the _Nickelodeon channel_._ _

__. . ._ _

__"Dad, do you like cats?"_ _

__"...not particularly, Virgil. Why?"_ _

__"Oh. It's just- papa showed me those pictures you have of when you were younger, and you and Remy had a pet cat, right? There was a big orange one in a bunch of them with you two."_ _

__"Ah. Well, Sweetie was an exception."_ _

__"...can you make another exception?"_ _

__"Virgil, if you or Remus ever want a pet, we can discuss it, but I would implore you to think about your decision thoroughly. No matter how cute it looks, animals can turn evil at the drop of a hat."_ _

__"Oh. Okay. Papa also wants to know if you wanna go out for dinner tonight or not."_ _

__"Whatever he thinks is best, Virgil."_ _

__"He said you'd say that! Just pick one!"_ _


End file.
